The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with drilling a well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for optimized pressure drilling with a continuous tubing drill string.
In a conventional drilling operation, sensors at the surface and in a bottom hole assembly of a drill string can be used to detect various parameters affecting the drilling operation. However, such sensors do not measure parameters along the drill string, and are of limited usefulness in detecting an influx of fluid into a wellbore, or in detecting loss of fluid from the wellbore.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of sensing in drilling operations. These improvements may be useful in the situations discussed above, and in other situations.